A lucky bastard
by FullOfSugar
Summary: Having a crush on the most oblivious moron on earth for years isn't an easy thing. However, maybe his patience will be awarded by the pleasant surprise currently knocking on his door. SasuNaru.


**Sum-up: **Having a crush on the most oblivious moron on earth for years isn't an easy thing. However, maybe his patience will be awarded by the pleasant surprise currently knocking on his door. SasuNaru.

**Warning:** BoyXboy love. Not a lemon. Atrociously fluffy. Kinda AU, imagine the boys some years older with Sasuke still in Konoha. No spoilers. No beta.

I would love to know what you think about it :)

A lucky bastard

Konoha, in this evening, was feeling strangely cold. Most people, used to the blazing sun, were staying at home.

This pertained the most wanted of the Konoha shinobi, not in a legal way but rather in a sexual way. Sasuke, sitting legs apart on the floor of his little but practical flat, was studying seriously a book he had borrowed at the library about the way to make a prisoner talk. Those things would probably be useful in the future, and Sasuke always made sure to know a little about a very large range of subjects. What if he needed to extract informations by force? That was something he had to work on...

_First, try to determine the personnality of the prisonner. That way, you will choose more efficiently the method you are going to interrogate this person. Supposing the person is trying to keep that information at all cost, you will have to-_

_Knock knock !_

Sasuke frowned at being interrupted while he was studying. It was rare for someone, anyone, to come all the way to his apartment. He made it clear that he did _not_ like being bothered while he was at home.

_Better be important..._

Sasuke gracely stood up and put down his book on the kotatsu. He opened the door with his frown still in place, but was not able to keep it when he saw the boy with a bag on his back in front of him. His eyes had widen very slightly and he paused a second before the boy talked.

« Hey...Sasuke...um...hi! »

Naruto was clearly embarassed and his cheeks were even a little red. From the cold or something else, Sasuke did not know. He was wearing his usual attire, orange jacket tightly closed and his sleeves were pulled down so he could protect his hand from the cold. He had a big garbage bag on his back and he looked a little tense, which was very unusual coming from him. His pants were all black and a little ripped on one side, making Sasuke wonder what happened. It was like he had burnt himself.

« Dobe...what are you doing here? »

Naruto readjusted the bag on his back while scratching his cheek. Sasuke always wondered if the whiskers that look like scars were smooth on his skin or if you could feel them. He shook his head slightly: rule n°1: do NOT think _that way_ about the dobe IN FRONT of the dobe.

« W-well, you see...the flat I was living in is currently under er...renovation... »

« What happened? »

« An explosion. »

Sasuke was a little shocked by the news and for that there was a moment of silence.

« Did you try to cook something other than ramen? » Sasuke asked cynically.

« Teme ! It was a problem with the gaz thing or I don't know what...I didn't do anything ! »

At least, that explained his clothes. Glancing in the direction of his legs, Sasuke heard himself ask, in a cool voice:

« Are you hurt somewhere? »

Naruto blinked and looked down on his pants.

« Ah! No no, nothing bad. Just a little burnt that's all. »

« Hn...so what are you doing here? I know nothing about reparation of gaz you know? »

« Yeah yeah...I just...well...you see...My room is completely burnt down now...and er...well I came to see Baa-chan and she told me to see if one of my team-mate could house me for a while, and I could not really ask Sakura-chan now, she's living with her old men and all...and so...I came here to...ask you...if I could...live with you for a while...? »

_'Wow. I definitly didn't see THAT one coming.'_

In a way that was supposed to be threatening but came rather desesperate, Naruto added:

« Baa-chan can't make me sleep anywhere tonight but she said that you better accept or else she would kick your ass! And that was her true words, and you know how strong she can kick... »

« Actually I never angered her so I don't, but I get the idea. »

Naruto shifted in front of Sasuke. He might never realised it, but he was damn imposing and his stare was really uncomfortable, like a child who is afraid of a very _very_ strict father. It did not bother Naruto before because he never respected authority and Sasuke was an equal, he was his team-mate, but now he was inferior, since he needed him.

That was _so_ disturbing.

Since Sasuke did not seem to do anything, Naruto tried again.

« Come on, I will help you clean and everything, and I won't rummage in your things and I will pay you half for the rent. It's just, while I find an other apartment really, it will be quick. »

Naruto was fidgeting more and more and what was surprising Sasuke the most was that Naruto was not looking at him in the eyes. Naruto _always_ looked at people in the eyes. He is used to invade what civilised people call the personal space and makes a point to speak _loud_ and clear so that he can be understood. Here he looked small, even smaller than usual Sasuke thought with an internal smirk, and so clearly embarassed.

That was...amusing...

« Well dobe...I think I have no choice, Hokage-sama said it...so come in. »

At that, Sasuke was rewarded by one of the most brilliant smile Naruto could muster and that made him pause briefly.

_Rule n°2: Do NOT stare at the dobe IN FRONT of the dobe_

Naruto followed Sasuke inside and took off his shoes. He put his bag down and took a look at his surroundings, noting without being surprised that Sasuke was a very neat person. Nothing seemed out of place, but the place still looked lively.

« Follow me dobe »

« Teme ! It's not because I asked you a favor that you can call me that !! » Naruto yelled.

« Hn... »

Sasuke showed Naruto his bathroom, noting that Naruto had soot on his face and neck and probably everywhere else. The dobe always covered himself entirely...

_'That's too bad...'_

« Teme? »

« This is the bathroom, take a shower and clean your wound correctly. I must have some onguent for burns. Towels are in the cupboard under the sink. »

« Ah...hu...thanks... »

Naruto seemed surprised at Sasuke's kindness. Even thought he was talking with his usual cold voice, one cannot deny his attention on the matter.

He left Naruto alone to go look for his medical stuff. Meanwhile, Naruto entered the bathroom and tried to lock the door, but there was no lock. Naruto shrugged, since Sasuke lived alone, he probably never bothered to put one on his door. Naruto took slowly his clothes off. His burns were not bad, but it still hurts. He would have to buy another jacket and pants since his were ripped off. Once naked, he climbed in the shower and adjusted the water to lukewarm. He hissed when the water hit his burns and did not insist on washing it. He washed the rest of his body with soap and quickly climbed out of the shower. He took a towel from the cupboard under the sink like Sasuke told him and put it around his waist. He took another one, smaller, for his hair. Once he was rather dry, he just realised that he forgot to bring his bag with him.

_'Oh well...I will just...go back the entryway and took the bag...maybe Sasuke won't see me...'_

Naruto was not really shy, though it did not seem proper to just walk around naked in Sasuke's home above all since he was here for just some minutes ago.

He opened the door slightly, took a look around, but could not see Sasuke anywhere. He tiptoed until he saw his bag in the entry, he quickly got it but then paused. He looked up on his left and saw Sasuke sitting at his kotatsu, medical stuff on it and he was staring at him.

Not just looking at him but _staring_.

Naruto gulped. Then he nervously laughed and put a hand behind his head, the other firmly grapping his towel.

« Gomen, I forgot to take the bag with me..hehe... »

Sasuke did not respond immeditaly but continued to stare at Naruto for a few seconds. When Naruto began to become _very_ uncomfortable, Sasuke talked.

« Come here. »

Two words. An order, moreover. And a very deep voice. Sasuke always had a deep voice, even when he was twelve. One more thing Naruto was jealous of: his own voice was quite girly, and most of the time, he speaks loud hoping to hide that fact.

Without knowing why he did that, since Naruto never listened to Sasuke, the whiskered boy walked towards the genius with an unsure look on his face. Sasuke gestured for him to sit down near him. Naruto sat down, careful to keep the towel in place and Sasuke delicately took one of his leg. He inspected the scald that was on his calf, and put some ointment on it. Naruto hissed a little but did not pull his leg away. Sasuke was careful not to rub too hard and some minutes later, Naruto's burn was soothed. Naruto felt strangely relaxed after some minutes. The burn did not hurt anymore, instead it was feeling pleasantly warm. Sasuke had placed one hand behind the blonde's thigh to raise it while his other hand was rubbing the burn slowly in circle. He felt as Naruto relaxed his muscles progressively.

Sasuke was internally jumping with joy and his heart was beating a little more wildly. He was sure that Naruto would not let him rub his leg with ointment in a way that he thought was utterly erotic and strangely enough, Naruto did not yell his indignation at the idea, he just listened. He was even _quiet_. The idea of a submissive and quiet Naruto was not completely unwelcomed by the Uchiha.

_'I am touching Naruto and I'm not even fighting him !'_

Those are moments in life that makes it worth it.

He put down his leg delicately and took the other. There was another scald on it but much smaller than the other. Even though, Sasuke took care of it with the same devotion. Naruto, propped on his hands and bending backwards, was breathing heavily but tried to control it. It might feel good, but it was still Sasuke that was touching him.

_'Why is the teme doing this anyway?'_

Sasuke finished his task by protecting the scalds with gauze that he delicately put around Naruto's calves. Once he was finished, Sasuke sighed internally at the oh-so-short moment that just happened and was going to put away his medical supplies but he stopped when he saw something interesting.

_Really_ interesting....

There, oh-so innocently placed, was another little scald that Sasuke failed to notice.

_'This is my chance !'_

Sasuke put down his ointment and took some on the tip on his fingers. He was going to put this ointment on _that_ place.

_'Wonder how the dobe will react...'_

Naruto was wondering what Sasuke was doing. Did he forget a scald somewhere? Naruto waited apprehensively for Sasuke's move and he completely stopped breathing when felt Sasuke's hand on his inner thigh.

_'That is _really_ near of _something_ that shouldn't be near anything !!'_

The worst part was when Sasuke began rubbing it.

At that point Naruto could not even control his breathing anymore. Not a word had been uttered since « the healing » began. The atmosphere was heavy with something Naruto could not place. He just knew it was not like usual at all. Naruto closed his eyes when Sasuke's fingertips were replaced by his entire hand. He could feel Sasuke's palm rubbing his inner thigh, long fingers clamped at the front of his thigh, thumb _really_ close to something _really_ private. Naruto noticed with horror that his towel which had been tied with a knot on his side had been unfasten. Now he was giving a nice view of his entire left side: a thin but muscled leg connected to a gracious hip.

Since his eyes were closed, he did not notice Sasuke who was closing the distance between them, still rubbing his inner thigh. Naruto felt something breathing on his face and opened his eyes to see two deep brilliant black orbs just in front of him.

They stared for a few seconds without doing anything, until Sasuke slowly closed his eyes and tilted his head on the side to take Naruto's lips. Naruto let a little noise escape from his mouth and put his head a little backwards, as if trying to escape Sasuke's mouth but the genius conveniently put his left arm behind Naruto's neck preventing him from leaving. He even brought Naruto closer to him in order to kiss him more deeply.

_'I'm going to die soon for that...just wait until the dobe realises what's happening...'_

At the same time, Sasuke's right hand, which was still on Naruto's inner thigh, let the scald alone and ghostly passed on Naruto's private areas, weakly covered by the towel, to stop just above it.

Naruto had kept his eyes wide open. He still did not comprehend what was happening to him. It all came so fast and at the same time, he saw everything setting before his very eyes and still, he did not do anything.

Sasuke was kissing him and he did not do anything.

Sasuke was _still_ kissing him and _still_ he was not doing anything.

Maybe it was because Naruto had not been compelled to do anything. Sasuke's movements were slow, forceful but gentle, and since Naruto was used to react by instinct when he was dealing with Sasuke, which means dodging, throwing punches, kunai and everything he could really, this gentle Sasuke was something his body did not know how to react to. Naruto never needed to think when he was with Sasuke, he just fought with all his might. Strenght with strenght, violence with violence, kiss with...kiss?

Maybe he should respond...

It was the second time he was kissing Sasuke, it was the second time he was kissing someone, but it was the first time that it was not an accident. Maybe he should concentrate on the feeling and see the reason why after. Yeah, act first, ask questions after, that was what he was always doing, he should do the same with this...predicament. The hand above his _thing_ was only encouraging.

Hmm...okay so foreign feeling, but not unpleasant. Warm...slightly moist, and soft too. It was strange to realise that something from Sasuke was soft...nothing else to say on the feeling. Maybe he should...go more into detail by...participating.

Naruto's eyes were still open but just by half when Sasuke felt Naruto (finally!) reacting. The young genius was pleasantly suprised to find that Naruto was opening his mouth slightly in order to deepen their kiss. The whiskered boy was trying to take his upper lip delicately in his mouth. Time to put his tongue in action ! Sasuke tentatively licked Naruto's bottom lip while the fox-boy was begining to suck more eagerly on his upper lip.

Little by little, Naruto was begining to become bolder and Sasuke made sure not to push him too much just in order to keep kissing him. He still had his hand behind his neck anyway.

Sasuke was almost crying for joy when the tip of his beloved's tongue timidly touched his. At this moment, Sasuke opened his mouth wider and let his tongue enter Naruto's mouth and play inside like a child guest in the house of his best friend, using to behave as if he was at his own house.

The kiss carried on like that with both boys experimenting. Sasuke's right hand moved from Naruto's lower stomach to his nude hip, fingers bold enough to sometimes brush his buttocks.

Unluckyly, everything in this world has an end. They finally parted, after having thoroughly scrutinised each other's oral cavities.

Naruto did not realise that he had closed his eyes sometime during their kiss. He opened them lazily, finding himself panting from the experience, and timidly raising his head to look at Sasuke. He knew that it was supposed to be the time when he should _actually_ think and ask questions. The only thing that came to mind though was

_'What now?'_

and that was a damn good question.

Sasuke stared at his team-mate, whiskers brought out by a slight flush. He knew Naruto wanted answers as to for example...why did he kiss him? What was that for? Was it just an impulse? Did he actually have feelings of some sort?

A little part of Sasuke wanted to say loud and clear in order for that _dobe_ to understand without any misunderstandings that _« yes! I have feelings for you for quite some time now, I thought it was just a stupid crush, driving by those stupid hormones and that it would pass but it didn't ! So now I had a hard time admitting that first I like guys in general, then that it is you in particular, that after some years of realisation I should give you some hints about my feelings in order to not freak you out but seeing as you're such an oblivious moron you would never notice anything so I finally should tell you one day and just scream it in your face but I wanted to be patient and not possibly rejected and I waited. Waited waited and waited a little more for you to grow up and for the occasion to present itself and...here it is. »_

That was just a little part in Sasuke. He could not possibly _say_ all of that. He had some pride...and he had to admit it, he was afraid.

« Sasuke...? Hum...wha...I mean...what just happened...it was a kiss, right? »

_'Ok, let's go slowly...'_

« I believe it was Naruto... » Sasuke answered patiently.

« Usually, people kiss when they like each other, right? » Naruto said in a much quieter voice than the one he used in general.

_'Great deduction spirit dobe, go on ! You're almost there !'_

« This is correct » Sasuke replied calmly.

« Then...why did you kiss me? » Naruto asked with a confused and cute face.

« You just said it dobe...people kiss when they like, so if I just kissed you, that means... »

« ...that...you like...me...? » Naruto asked unsurely.

He did not see that coming either.

A day full of surprises...

« This is also correct Naruto » Sasuke said with a smirk softer than usual.

Naruto still seemed confused with the entire situation. He was not expecting anything of this, he did not know how to react at all, and though this declaration of love did not repel him in any way, he still had to think about his own feelings. Sasuke could be described as his everything. He was in his thoughts every day. A team-mate, a friend, a rival...He was with Sakura and Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei the most important person in his life. It would be incredibly hollow without Sasuke. He was irreplaceable. But did he love him that way? He never though about how he loved Sasuke. He wondered sometimes if having Sasuke by his side was like having a brother. But he will never know, and it looked like Sasuke did not like him that way. Maybe he could love Sasuke like that too. Sasuke really was good-looking, so he was supposed to be lucky, right?

First of all...was he even gay?

It's hard to think...

Above all with Sasuke's right hand still on his thigh-almost-buttock, with the other on his neck with its thumb caressing his cheek softly, when he was still utterly naked with a towel that protected the only thing that should be protected at all cost, and when his tongue was still under the weird sensation of having touched another.

He just wanted to be Hokage, damnit !

While Naruto was taking his time thinking, Sasuke was trying not to blow a fuse, though it was beginning to be hard.

« Naruto, please say something... » Sasuke asked rather desesperately with a weak voice.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, eyes wide and innocent, and even if he was not given enough time to dwell on the subject of love, he had a feeling that he could think about it an entire life without comprehend it only a little. Love cannot be explained, you just have to live it. Or so they say...

Having taken his decision, Naruto timidly put his head under Sasuke's chin, he nuzzled Sasuke's neck with his nose, thinking that he could get used to the felling quite easily. Touching Sasuke that way was simply wonderful...

« Er...love you too... » Naruto whispered with a blush on his face.

Sasuke kept still when he heard his love's words. He felt Naruto kissing his neck tentatively. He sighed of relief and pure happiness, while he regained control of his muscles and put Naruto in a tigher embrace.

_'I'm one helluva lucky bastard...' _

Really lucky, when you think of all the nights Naruto will have to stay at Sasuke's home...

* * *

Well well...isn't it corny?

It was fun, though XD

A kotatsu is a table that in winter can warm your legs when you put them under. I think...

Must be great :p

Thank you for reading, have a nice day (or night...whatever)


End file.
